Broken Pressure
by ihearttoast09
Summary: Sakura's life has been hectic ever since a weird virus has struck Konoha. Exhasted and hungry, she goes home only to get a suprise visit from someone special. For EmoLilium


_Author's Note: _Hey Guys! Yeah, I know...I'm so sorry for the wait on this thing!! And I'm especially sorry to Emo-Lilium (who was the winner of the 100th review contest for Of Music and Boarding School)!! Since this _is_ the one-shot I promised to my 100th reviewer -which was Emo-Lilium.

Alright well I _do_ have some news (not very good news though) so my slow updates _might_ be even slower because school started Wednesday...Ew. And I promised my Aunt that if I maintained all of my classes with at least an 80, then she'll get me a laptop!!! HOW AWESOME!!!! (even though I'm taking Spanish this year again and I royally SUCK at it!!!)

Anyway, I'm getting side tracked, This is a Songfic/one-shot. It's both because I _was_ originally going for a Songfic, since it was requested, but I kinda put _to_ much dialog into it...so it turned out to be a Songfic _and_ a one-shot. Hehe... :D

* * *

(I would Also like to make a rant. You don't have to read this if you don't want, I won't hold it against anyone It's kinda long XD. )

**My Rant: **

**Subject: **Coed Gym

Alrighty, well judging by the title you can already guess what I'm going to be talking about (or rather typing). Seeing as I've just started off a new year I had _no idea_ of what I was going to be getting into. I haven't had Coed gym since like what? _5th grade?! _I mean COME ON PEOPLE!! My first two classes of the day were going relitivley...okay. I mean, I hate spanish but my teacher seems _pretty_ nice, but I haven't been there long enough to judge her on the nice factor, yet. After that there was Drawing I... I LOVE to draw!! It helps me get over whatever stress I'm feeling that day or problem or somthing like that. It's relaxing I suppose you could say. Anyways...

But after Drawing...It was Gym. It's not that I don't _like_ gym! Because I happen to be _very_ fond of the subject. My instructor last had made it very fun. When I got there I sat down on an empty part of the bleachers and waited for anyone I knew to show up (seeing as I had forgotten to _ask_ anyone if they were in my gym class). After about a minute or so, people started to show up. What was really weird was that they were all guys who were showing up! My first thought was: 'Oh My God!! I showed up in the wrong place! No one told me we were suppose to meet somwhere else!!!!' (I was aobut ready to pull my hair out) A second later, boys started to like, infultrate! SERIOUSLY! There I was, just sitting there (inwardly freaking out) and then BAM!!! Out of no where I was SURROUNED by...THE MALE SPECIES!!!! (No, It's not like I think boys have _cooties_ or something.)

Finally, after like _an hour! _A firend of mine showed up and I scurried over to where she sat down. After the rang 3 of the instructors (2 guys and one girl) came over and started to split us into 3 groups that we would have to stay in the whole year. I was inwardly praying I would be put into the same group as my friend. But, as fate so cruely decided, I was put into a group without my friend and with a bunch of perverts and a male teacher (No offense to male teachers at all, I'm just more comfortable with a female teacher rather that a male teacher as my gym instructor). I'm not kidding, most of the boys in my gym class group were either idiots or perverts. I also got stuck with a couple of bone heads that were making...interesting comments on some poor girls body and..._other _places, and how fun it would be to -ahem- (I think you know what I mean).

It's also fate's fault (god sound like Neji) that _my class_ is the first one to go swimming!! And I'm SO not comfortable swimming with guys!!! My body has changed drasticly since I was _freaking 10_!!!! And that not all of it!!! I'm ALSO stuck with my (kinda-sorta) crush. Meaning I have to swim with him!! How unfair is that?! Out of all of the groups I could of gotten, it HAD to be with him!! Grrr...I SERIOUSLY think Neji was right about the whole fate thing!

If anyone else is having problems like this one...please, Feel free to let me know-so I don't think _I'm the only one_ who would be freaking out about this.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did then I would have Sasuke stab Karin and go frolic in a field of flowers with his beloved Sakura!!**

**WARNING!!!- I _tried_ to make this a dramatic One-shot/Songfic...but it _kinda _turned into a humorous one. I suppose thats what I get for trying to be dramatic... -sigh-**

Well anyways, this Author's Note is getting _way_ to long so...

On with the story!! (in this case One-shot/Songfic!)

* * *

Broken Pressure:

_One-shot/Songfic for Emo-Lilium._

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. 

It had been a _long_ day at the hospital. Most of Konoha had been getting sick lately due to some _freak virus_ that had been going around. Sakura suspected the virus had come from the visiting ninja that had left not less then a month ago.

Beforehand, she had only had the normal amount of patients (like kids getting sick, fanboys faking illnesses (just to get close to her), or a beat up Lee after Neji decided to practice his Sixty-four palms on him for sprouting around about _'youth'_ too much).

But now, her office was _flooding_ with paperwork on the unknown virus and her patients' health status'.

Sakura sighed. Her office was almost an exact replica of her teacher's office. (And that was saying something!)

Opening her door, she slipped off her sandals and proceeded into the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Sakura searched through her cupboards and grabbed the first thing that her hand touched. Pulling it out, she examined it. It was a cup of 'Instant Ramen'.

Shrugging, she filled ¾ of it with water and popped it into the microwave. Pushing the buttons, she set it to 3 minutes and pressed 'Start'.

She sighed again. Naruto was really _was_ rubbing off on her. She didn't know _how the hell_ Hinata could stand 'Instant Ramen' (or ramen in general) _all the time_.

Sakura shook her head. It was amazing enough that Naruto had finally gotten _smart _(or smarter than he originally was), that he had recognized Hinata's feelings for him, and evidently, returned them to the poor girl.

Sakura had to admit though, they _were_ a cute couple. Naruto had even managed to get Hinata to stop stuttering. She smiled, Naruto had that kind of lasting affect on everyone.

Brought out of her thoughts by the microwave 'beeping', Sakura reached in and grabbed her lunch (seeing as it was only afternoon). Letting it cool for a moment before she started to 'Chow down', Sakura grabbed a fork and traveled up to her bedroom.

About two years ago, Sakura had finally decided to move out of her parent's house and had gotten a place of her own. Ino had helped her pick out a place that was relatively cheap, but in good shape. It had turned out to be a two-story apartment.

Sitting on her bed, Sakura began to eat her meal in silence. Her eyes traveled over to her calendar that was hanging on the opposite wall of her window. Her gaze saddened as she saw the little mark in the corner of the date-box. Marking an important event that had happened that very same day, exactly six years ago.

Suddenly she felt herself growing sadder and quickly turned away form the calendar, so that she didn't have to be reminded of the past, by trivial reminiscing. She looked around her room, quickly searching for a way to distract her thoughts.

Her gaze settled on the gigantic pile of clean clothes that had yet to be folded. She sweatdropped.

'_I guess I forgot to fold the laundry.' _She sighed, _'Man, work has been so hectic that I'm even forgetting to do my own chores!'_

Setting her –now empty- ramen cup into the mini trash can beside her bed, she got up and proceeded to fold the _towering_ pile of laundry.

**Man, turn the radio on! My ears are ringing from all of this damn silence!** Inner Sakura wailed. Sakura jumped a bit.

'_Jeez, you scared me!' _

**Sorry. **Her alter ego smiled sheepishly. Sakura rolled her eyes, but nonetheless obeyed her Inner's request-or rather command.

She tuned it to her favorite station and went back over to unfolded laundry.

_"__Konichiwa Minna-san!! I'm you DJ, Renji!!! _**( A/N: Cookies to anyone who knows where I got that name from!) **_This next song is one of my favorites, hope you like it as well!" _

Sakura, not really paying attention to her radio, continued folding.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if time well spent_

Sakura paused mid-fold, and listened to the feminine voice singing.

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

She inclined her head towards the boom box and stared. Putting down the article she had just begun to fold and headed over to where the boom box sat atop one of her wooden dressers. She kneeled in front of it and listened to the lyrics.

_Cause I fear I might break,_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake, Feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Sakura blinked at her boom box. Was it her, or were those lyrics _strangely _pertaining to _her_?

**Weird. **Her Inner stated, as she too was amazed at the accuracy.

_I can feel the pressure _

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

**Hmm… She speaks wise words. **Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'_What do you mean?' _

**Well, maybe we **_**are**_** better off without Uchiha. **Sakura's brow furrowed.

'I don't know…'

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

'_Well, we are _kinda_ losing hope.'_

_**And **_**we have nothing to show that he's **_**going**_** to come back.**

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

"_Like why he left…'_

**And **_**why the hell **_**he said 'Arigato' ! **Sakura giggled.

_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

'Do we feel empty?' I don't know…I mean, when he left, it's like he took a piece of our heart _with him_. '_Yeah, and it's like, nothing we do can fix it.'_

**Or replace the feeling that was there before. **

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

**I still think we're better off without him.** Inner Sakura mumbled. Sakura sighed and continued to listen.

_Without you_

'_How come that phrase keeps repeating?!' _

**Because, **Inner Sakura deadpanned. **She's **_**trying**_** to **_**clearly tell **_**us something! Hello! **Sakura huffed.

_Some things I'll never know _

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty_

Sakura eyes softened. _'Maybe…maybe we are…'_

_I__ can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_Feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

Sakura continued staring at her boom box, as the last line of the song was sung.

_You're better off without me_

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, so that her (now long) hair was hanging in her face. "Maybe he _is _better off without me." She muttered aloud.

She sighed.

"Now why would you think that?" an unknown voice asked.

Snapping her eyes open, she jumped slightly and quickly shifted her sitting position, so that now she was facing her window.

Her eyes widened as she gasped lightly. She saw non-other than her long lost love and the traitor of Konoha, sitting on the windowsill of her open window.

"Uchiha…Sasuke." She murmured, utterly breathless.

-

--

---

"Wow," he said sarcastically. "You remember my name."

Sakura only stared as Sasuke jumped down from the windowsill. He crossed his arms and looked around her room critically.

"You know," he started since Sakura hadn't said a word. "Your room is _very_ boring."

Snapping out of her stupor, she glared at his back. "Well _sorry_ it's not up to your standards!" she yelled furiously. He turned around slowly and smirked.

"So, you _do_ speak after all." She growled a bit.

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" His smirk remained in place.

"Nothing." He said as he shrugged. He turned his body away from her, so that she was, once again, faced with his back as he continued observing her room.

"What are you _doing here_?" Sakura asked, directing her question at him. He didn't answer her, as if he hadn't heard her, even though she _knew_ he had.

"You have a boring Diary too." He commented, avoiding her question all together. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Nani?! You mean you _looked _through my diary?!" He slightly turned towards her and nodded.

She was speechless. "Wh-What the hell?!" she managed to sputter. "How did you even _find_ it? I hid it!"

"I know. And it was in the most predictable place too." Sakura stared at Sasuke in astonishment as he waved his hand absentmindedly.

"It was in my _underwear_ drawer!!" She screeched, as he winced at her high pitched voice.

"Hn. You have a very…" Sasuke paused as he put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked up towards the ceiling, searching for the right word. "_Interesting_ choice of undergarments, you know."

His eyes traveled down from the ceiling to the pink-haired medic sitting in front of him. A completely stunned expression was plastered on her face as she stared at him, a blush adorn her cheeks.

He smirked. "I didn't know you were into wearing _lace,_ Sakura." He teased as he purred her name.

"I-I" she started, unable to form coherent words. Sasuke cocked his head a little.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He was teasing her, she knew it. But she couldn't, for the love of her, form complete words, not to mention full, coherent sentences!

Sakura shook her head a bit and stood up slowly, as Sasuke watched with amused eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment, before Sakura pounced.

-

--

---

Sasuke stared up at the pink haired girl, who was currently sitting on top of him. Her fists were wound tightly onto the sides of his open shirt as she straddled him. Her face was red from, what Sasuke guessed to be- anger (or embarrassment, you never knew with this one). Her eyes were locked with his as she glared deeply at him.

"Where.Have.You.Been._Uchiha_?" She spat out venomously. Sasuke vaguely noticed that when Sakura had said the word 'been' she had pronounced it as 'bean'.

"I didn't know you had a bit of an accent, Haruno." His statement threw her off a bit, just enough so Sasuke could switch their positions. She blushed when she found herself underneath the Uchiha.

He had his arms locked on her forearms, just above her wrists', so she wouldn't be able to move them. He was also sitting on her waist, straddling her so that she couldn't move at all. He leaned over to her.

"I think I like this position much better, don't you?" he teasingly asked, amusement flickering acrossed his features. Sakura's blushed deepened, as his smirk became wider. It almost looked like he was smiling. _Almost_.

"Where have you been?" she repeated herself. He shrugged.

"In Otogakure." Her eyebrows knitted together.

"How long have you been in Konoha for?"

He broke their eye contact for a moment to think. "5 hours."

"And how long have you _been_ in my house for?" he smirked again. Sakura frowned. His smirk was _seriously_ getting on her last nerve.

"Again with the accent I see." She glared up at his face. It wasn't _her fault_ she had a slight (and she meant _slight_!!) speech impediment!

"Shut up and just answer the _damn question_!" His face fell into a frown.

"4 and a half hours."

"You've been _in _my house for 4 and a half _freaking_ _hours?!"_ He winced at her voice's pitch.

"Hai."

"And what, might I ask, have you _been doing_ in my house all this time?!" He shrugged again.

"Looking around."

"At what!?"

"Stuff." She gritted her teeth together in annoyance.

"Could you be more _specific_?" Sasuke's brow scrunched up and his eyebrow furrowed together.

"Your kitchen…the cupboards, the fridge-which by the way, you have nothing _remotely_ _healthy_ in there." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your living room, your couch- which is _oddly _comfortable…your book shelf downstairs- you know, you have _too many_ books, right?"

She was confused. "You can _never_ have to many books."

"Obviously _you_ can. Do you _know _how many books you have? Six hundred and seventy-eight. Which, by the way, is a _shit-load_ of books." She stared at him in shock.

"You _counted _my books?" He nodded. "Were you really _that bored_?" It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Hn." She sighed.

"Keep going."

"I went through your dinning room, your laundry room, your basement-that has _way_ to many cobwebs in it. Seriously Sakura, Isn't this your _apartment_? I don't even think your _suppose_ to even _have_ a basement."

"Whatever, how would you know anyway?"

"It's common sense, Idiot." _Oh, so now I'm an Idiot?! Why I oughta…_

"I also took the liberty of going through your bathroom, guest bedroom, computer room and _your _room."

"And what exactly did you go _through_ in my room?" She asked, eyeing him carefully, as he stared at her impassively.

"Everything." Her eyes widened.

"NANI?! EVERYTHING?!"

"Yes…"

"Why would you do that?!" She screamed trying to wriggle free of the man who was holding her captive beneath him.

"Because…"

"Because…" She struggled to get out of his grasps, which he was giving no room for her to escape. "Argg…! Why…?"

"To see…how much you've changed." She stopped struggling for a moment and focused her eyes up at him. She sighed and lied back down onto the floor and closed her eyes.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She opened her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"Obviously you were looking for something or else you would have bothered to come here."

He cocked his head to the side. "I wasn't looking for anything."

"Then what would you come all the way out here for?" Sasuke blinked at her.

"I don't know." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you know, you just don't want to tell me, do you?" He merely stared at her.

She sighed and tried to think a little. Why would Sasuke, of all people, want to come _all the way_ out here, to Konoha? It couldn't be, because he was missing his teammates would it?

Because if it was, then he _should have_ visited Naruto first (seeing as they _were_ best friends and all), and judging by how long he had been at her house (for god knows _what _reasons) he wouldn't have had _time_ to visit Naruto. Seeing as the trip from Sound to Leaf was roughly, what? 3 days at least? And he had only been in Konoha for exactly 5 hours (and at her house 4 and a half hours, _out of_ the 5).

He wouldn't have come all he way out her just to visit, (if that's what he came here _to do_) her of all people. He had _hated _her back then. She remembered that _everyday_ (or at least that's what _she _thought it was) that he would call her annoying, useless or weak.

"You know- for an Uchiha, you aren't very bright." He furrowed his brow in confusion. It made Sasuke momentarily caught off guard, giving her the advantage of flipping over their positions, once more.

"How am I not bright?" he asked after Sakura had settled on his chest.

"Because if you came into Konoha, you would've had to come over the wall surrounding the village. Guards are posted everywhere along that wall. So, with that being said, ANBU Black Ops. should be here soon, since they're probably looking for you everywhere. It's only a matter of time before they come knocking on my door." She stated proudly. Right now, she felt superior to the Uchiha. It wasn't everyday you could outsmart one!

He smirked. "T'ch, you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that there are guards everywhere along the wall. That doesn't mean you can't get past them though."

She gave him a mock stare. "Oh really? Okay 'Mister Smartie Pants', then how _did_ _you_ get past them? Hmm?"

"A ninja never reveals his secrets." She gritted her teeth.

"You know, can't you just _admit_ you were wrong for once?! It's not _that hard_!"

"I'm not wrong though."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I'm not wrong, okay. Jeez, your annoying…" He muttered the last part, but Sakura had heard it clearly. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke, why did you really come here? What for?" Her question met silence as she felt Sasuke stiffen underneath her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His gazed was…sad, and he was staring up at her.

She shot him a questioning look and asked "What?" He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly.

"No –kun?" She was confused and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" He sighed.

"No Sasuke-_kun_?" he asked quietly as he held his eye contact with her. Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock.

"Sasuke, I…" he looked away from her and she realized her mistake.

"You've really changed." He said in a whisper.

"I…have?" He turned back to her and nodded.

"How so?" she asked as Sasuke shrugged.

"Well," He started. "Look at you Sakura. You're confident -not like you were when we were 12. Your Tsunade-sama's apprentice, an accomplished medic-nin ...head of the medical core, at that. You live on your own, you walk around with your head held high and you don't take crap from anyone either." He stopped and looked at her shock-adorned face.

"How…How do you know so much about me?" she asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What? You didn't _really_ think I _wouldn't _keep tabs on you and Naruto No-baka did you?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"You've been keeping tabs on us? _Since when_?" he shrugged.

"Since about three months after I left." Sakura was astounded.

"Three months after you left?!" he nodded as Sakura wrinkled her brow.

"Okay Mister, if you know _so _much about me then…um, when's my birthday?"

He rolled his eyes. "28th of March."

"When did I first become a medic?"

"About a month and a half after I left." Sakura gritted her teeth. Jeez, it felt like Sasuke was her personal stalker!

"I want to know something." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she looked at him warily.

"You _have_ to answer honestly, okay?" Sasuke rolled his eyes (**A/N: He does that a lot, ne?)**

"Whatever." Sakura took at deep breath, then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke huffed.

"I thought we were past this question already."

"But you never answered it!" She waved her hand exasperously in the air above her head. 

He sighed but spoke after a moment. "I forgot something." Sakura stopped waving her arms and looked down at Sasuke. 

" You…what?" asked, not believing what she had heard was right. 

" I. Said .I.Forgot.Something." He said through gritted teeth, this girl was seriously getting on his last nerve. She blinked. 

" Forgot what?" 

" None of your business." She growled. 

" Obviously it's my business if you're in my house! " She huffed, and glowered down at him as she grabbed the sides of his shirt again. 

" Jeez…Are you always this violent around the opposite gender?" 

" No, just around assholes like you ." Sasuke threw a glare at her. 

" And what's that suppose to mean, _Haruno_ ?" 

" None of your business." She mimicked making him growl lightly. 

" _Konichiwa Minna-san!! Hope you having a fun afternoon today!"_ The voice of the radio immediately cut their argument short. "_This next song coming up has been a chart topper for a couple of weeks now. Hope you enjoy!!!" _

Sasuke and Sakura sat (or rather, Sakura sat on Sasuke while he was lying on the floor, which was _very _hard and uncomfortable!!) and listened, with their heads turned towards the radio on Sakura's dresser.

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

Sasuke grunted under Sakura, distracting her for a moment. She turned to him to find him smirking (or smiling? She couldn't really tell at this point) sadly.

"What?" she asked in him, as he turned his eyes to her.

"It's funny," He started. "How most songs pertain to us like this." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How so?" he nodded his head over to the radio.

"Just listen." He told her simply. She nodded and continued to listen.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"Sasuke?" He flinched a bit, not used to her leaving off the honorific yet.

"Hn." She turned to him slowly and narrowed her eyes.

"Have…Have you been…lonely?" Sasuke blinked at her in surprise, but then sighed.

"…Yeah." Sakura swallowed slowly and gazed down at him sadly.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

"Me too." She replied quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at her. Sakura's eyes were closed as she gripped the edges of his shirt tightly.

_I__ wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Reaching up towards her face, Sasuke took a piece of Sakura's hair and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture made Sakura's eyes snap open and a blush to cross her features.

He smirked.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

"You grew your hair out again." He said in a smug tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, did you _just_ notice that now?" Sasuke glowered.

"No, I'm just pointing it out now." He said as he poked her forehead lightly. " Why did you?"

"Why did I what?" she asked, playing with a piece of her pastel colored hair.

"Why'd you grow it out." His question made her freeze.

" 'C-Cause."

" 'Cause why…?" She didn't answer, instead she turned her head away from him, the blush more evident on her face. He smirked.

"It wouldn't be because some fan-girl told you I had a weird fetish with girls and long hair…right, Sakura?"

"N-no…" came her embarrassed reply. It made him chuckle a little. Sakura, practically getting whiplash, turned to Sasuke's laughing form as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"What?" he asked after getting the weird look the pink haired girl was sending him.

"You…Just…Laughed!!" Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"I guess…you make me do weird things..."

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"You still didn't answer my question, Sakura." She blushed and lowered her head a bit, obscuring the view of her face with her hair.

"Well…I suppose," She swallowed loudly. "I-It's a _little_ true." She looked up to see him smiling lightly at her. She moved to get off him, when he started to sit up. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, watching him.

"Sakura." He said before turning towards her. Sasuke put his legs under him and placed his hands in front of his legs, in a crouch position.

"Hmm?" she asked, sitting cross-legged.

"Tell me something…" she cocked her head to the side.

"About what?"

Sasuke sit his bottom lip a little in apprehension. "Do you…Do you still…love me?" His face was serious as he asked her. She stared at him.

"What would you do if I didn't?" Sakura asked, not quite answering the question. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What would you do if _I _did?" he asked back as he watched her eyes widen.

"Wh-What?" He sighed in frustration, blow his bangs out of his eyes in the process.

"What if I said that _I _loved you? What would you do?" Her mouth hung open a bit.

"Sas-Sasuke…are you saying that…that you," She gulped nervously. "That you _love me_?" she finished off quietly. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, before turning to her window and watching the sun set outside. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe." He said teasingly.

"What the hell?!" Sakura fumed. "Why can't you just give me a straight answer for once! All you've been doing this whole time is giving me…twisty-turny answers!! And I'm sick of it!" She panted a bit.

Sasuke stared at her a bit after her outburst. "So…you want me to give you a straight answer?"

"Yes!" He shrugged and brought his face closer to the medic. She blushed at how close their faces were in proximity.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed, his breath tickling her face a little.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I love you." Sasuke told her, resting his forehead on hers and looking straight into her eyes. She blushed brightly, making him smirk.

"Y-You do?" He nodded and she smiled.

"Me too." She said.

He smirked. "I know." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him brightly.

They both listened to the radio that had been playing in the background as the last few lines were sung.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

"Hn. Interesting ending." She raised an eyebrow as he explained.

"I'm not that lonesome anymore."

"Me neither." She agreed. "Hey, Sasuke-kun?" He looked up at her, happy that she had remembered to add the suffix.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Since were on a good note and all... would you _please_ tell me what you forgot?!" he asked pleading.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to fight a smile. "You _really_ want to know what I forgot?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then…" he said slyly, as he leaned closer to her.

"W-What are you-" she was cut off by a pair on lips on hers. She blushed as Sasuke held the back of her neck with his hand and kissed her tenderly. He pulled apart from her a little later from lack of oxygen.

"That." He said simply, watching in amusement as Sakura put a hand to her head to steady herself.

"O-Oh." She replied shakily, her head still swimming. He shook his head and looked out the window again. It was getting late and he would have to leave soon, he turned to Sakura's dazed form.

"Sakura." He called to her as she raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"I have to leave." Her eyes saddened as she looked down to her lap.

"Why?" she whispered. Sasuke sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, leaving her like this.

"Because I told Orochimaru that I'd only be gone for 4 days, and it has already taken me 2 and a half just to get here." he told her forlornly. She sighed sadly but then smiled.

"You'll come back?" He smiled slightly and nodded. They both got up and headed to the window. Sasuke opened it and looked down to the street below.

"Sasuke-kun?" He turned to her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Aren't you going to visit Naruto?" His face fell a bit as he sighed.

"I don't know." He said while running a hand through his raven colored locks, as they both looked out the window

-

--

---

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He listened closely for a minute and could hear a loud banging.

"It's coming from your front door."

Simultaneously, their heads turned to Sakura's closed bedroom as an orange blur flew through the door. Naruto was there, standing in the door way in all his 'happy-go-lucky' glory. 

" Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!!" He yelled waving his hands in the air sporadically. "Guess what?! I just found out the coolest thing today!! I-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and stared at the two people in front of him. 

" Well speak of the devil…" Sasuke murmured under his breath as Sakura let out a quiet giggle. 

" T-T-Teme…? W-What are you doing here? Wait a minute…" Naruto said as he eyed the two closely. His eyes traveled from Sakura to Sasuke, and then back. 

" I know what you were doing!!! You were going to rape her! Weren't you??!!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. 

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes in unison. "Dobe… I wasn't going to rape her. I just came to visit." 

Naruto blinked. "And you didn't think of visiting me?! What kind of friend are you?! Stupid bastard!!" Sasuke chuckled at his best friend and waved. 

" Sorry Dobe, but I have to go." Sakura turned to Sasuke quickly. 

" When are you going to come back?" she asked hopefully. 

He turned to Sakura and brushed her bangs out of her face. He gently kissed her forehead and said. "Soon." She nodded. 

" Promise?" she asked as she held up her pinky finger. He smiled at her childishness, but held up his and wrapped it around her's. 

" Promise." He said confidentially and nodded. He smiled as he took one last at Naruto and waved. 

" Bye Dobe." And with that he jumped out the window and was gone. 

" Hey wait!!! TEME!!! GET BACK HERE!!! YOU STUPID-" Naruto was silenced by Sakura's finger holding his lips together. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. 

" He'll be back, don't worry." She said, releasing her hold on his mouth. She held up her pinky in signification. Naruto stared at Sakura's pinky finger before resting his gaze on her smiling face. 

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Right! Teme will be back for sure!! Dattebayo!" He yelled his familiar catchphrase. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" 

" Yeah?" 

Naruto put his hands behind his head and averted his gaze towards the window. "Want to go to Ichiraku's with me?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the open window. Sakura smiled. 

" Sure." Naruto averted his eyes to Sakura and smiled at her while pumping his hand in the air. 

" Alright!! LET'S GO!!!" He hollered, and dragged a giggling Sakura out the door. Unknown to them, a pair of onyx eyes watched them both from a nearby tree, with a small smile on his face. 

He shook his head in amusement. ' I'll be back guys. Don't worry, I promise.'

* * *

_Author's Note: _Alrighty!!! Hope you enjoyed it! I've been trying to write this thing for a long time,but it never came out right...SORRY!!! At least I got right this time:D 

Okay guys, so here's the deal...This thing was 18 pages long(and not including the_ long_ author's note at the top) so I would appreciate it if you reviewed and let me know if you liked it or not.

**Note to Emo-Lilium**- I Hope you liked your one-shot/songfic! I think I did pretty good and I hope you enjoyed it yourself! It was fun to write and you had a great idea for it too:) hehe, I'm glad I got to write this for you! I've been waiting for a good excuse to write a one-shot for a long time XD.

**Also-** If any of you read my other story: Of Muisc and Boarding School, My updating schedule on that one might be a little bit longer, since school is starting soon and I want to start this year off good (unlike last year). I also have block scheduleing this year and, seeing as I've always had regular scheduleing, It's been really confusing!!! I hope you can all be patient with me, and bear with me for a little longer!!!

Thanx,

ihearttoast09


End file.
